fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethlyn
Ethlyn (エスリン Esurin, translated Ethlin in the Fire Emblem Museum and Eslin in the Super Tactics Book) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is Sigurd's younger sister, the wife of Prince Quan of Leonster, the mother of Altena and Leif, and the aunt of Seliph. Despite being the younger sibling, Ethlyn became Sigurd's parent figure after the death of their mother. She is said to be greatly admired by Finn's compatriot Selfina, who looked up to her motherly, elegant and kind character. Ethlyn is killed alongside Quan while protecting her daughter Altena during Travant's ambush during the Yied Massacre in Chapter 5. Quan is killed shortly afterwards, with Travant subsequently kidnapping Altena. According to unofficial manga-based statistics, Ethlyn was born in Gran 739. She stands at 164 centimeters in height, weighs 47.1 kilograms, and her blood type is A. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Troubadour | Baldur |1 |28 |5 |8 |11 |12 |8 |4 |6 |8 |0 |4,000 | Critical | Sword - A Staff - C | Slim Sword Live |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |60% |30% |5% |30% |30% |20% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +6 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +6 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +1 *'C Rank' Overall Unlike her brother Sigurd, Ethlyn is a wonderful Troubador (she's better looking, too!). Her primary role is hitting on enemies in the face...with the Silver Sword (she can't marry anyone except Quan, you see), but she can heal as well as Adean can with the Mend Staff...on a horse! It is highly recommended for her to obtain the Return Staff from Adean in Chapter 1 and the Light Sword from Deirdre in Chapter 2, both of which are extremely versatile and useful items...Well, one of which anyways. Remember not to put Ethlyn near Midir if you are attempting to pair him, as Midir's character flaw is being attracted by married women. Additionally, the player should ensure that Ethlyn sells off any staves that she may have in her possession before the end of Chapter 3, as Leif is unable to inherit them. Conversations In the Prologue, Ethlyn may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, if Adean speaks to Ethlyn, Ethlyn will receive the Return Staff. In Chapter 2, if Deirdre speaks to Ethlyn, Ethlyn will receive the Light Sword. In Chapter 3, if Ethlyn speaks to Quan, he will receive the Gáe Bolg. Love Ethlyn is lovers with Quan by default, and thus does not possess any love growths with any other character in the game. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Valkyrie |5 |39 |4 |19 |23 |24 |18 |11 |16+2 |8 | Resistance +2 Demoiselle Rally Resistance Focus | Tome - C Staff - B | Arcthunder* Physic* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Archetype Ethlyn is a princess troubadour in the first generation of Genealogy of the Holy War. Since then, there have been quite a number of mounted healers possessing some form of noble stature appearing in other subsequent games. List of Ethlyns Some Ethlyns are: *Nanna (FE4 Second Generation/FE5) *Clarine (FE6) *Priscilla (FE7) *L'Arachel (FE8) *Elincia (FE9/10) *Maribelle (FE13) Gallery File:Ethlin TCG1.jpg|Ethlyn, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Troubadour. File:Ethlin2.jpg|Ethlyn, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Troubadour. File:Ethlin TCG2.jpg|Ethlyn, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:Ethlin (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Ethlyn from the Super Tactics Book. File:Lovers.jpg|A CG image from Thracia 776, featuring Quan gently helping Ethlyn off a horse. File:Ethlyn (FE4 Concept Artwork).png|Concept art of Ethlyn. File:Ethlin Troubador.png|Ethlyn's Troubadour battle sprite File:Ethlin Paladin.jpg|Ethlyn's Paladin battle sprite File:Ethlin.png|Ethlyn's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Archetypes